


New Beginning

by Marf_Redux



Series: After Awakening Verse [3]
Category: Mutant X (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, counter earth, refugees from an alternate earth settling on counter earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-16 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Five of the Refugees from the Mutant X universe settle in the Enclave on Counter Earth
Series: After Awakening Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479035
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

New Beginning  
Part One of Three

“Welcome to your new home,” Rachel said as she led them into the small block of apartments. “Bobby you and Hank have the two bed room on the right while Gambit and Raven have the one across the hall.” She then turned toward Bloodstorm. “Ororo, your next door to Gambit in a single bedroom.” 

“Pretty nice digs for free,” Gambit said and he caught a hint of suspicion in his voice. “What exactly is the cost of this aside from us just helping out around the commune?” He wasn’t surprised Gambit was cautious he was just shocked he’d waited so long.

“You have to remember that this main enclave was founded by a Utopian mutant who wanted a community where everyone did their fair share and they do their best to live by that.” She said and he recalled her talking about that mutant who founded this place but he couldn’t remember the name. “This main Enclave is still run according to his ideology but if you don’t like it here you can move to one of the other Enclaves if you want.”

“How many other Enclaves are there and is this the largest,” Bloodstorm asked looking at Rachel. “And what about potential doppelgangers or are we the only ones of ourselves here.” He could tell Rachel was surprised by the sudden barrage of questions.

“Counting this one there are fifteen Enclaves, thirteen scattered around counter Earth, one under water and the largest of them all on the moon,” Rachel said surprising them. “Each Enclave has their own rule structure but all fifteen of them are staunchly allied and allow their residents to freely move between them.” She then walked over to a wall panel, “as to doppelgangers I don’ t know how many there may be I can look up how many counterparts you have but no idea how many look like exactly like you.” She seemed thoughtful, “all sorts of things vary between universes, age, gender, ethnicity, and even biological things like familial relations.”

“There’s an Enclave on the moon,” Raven asked and he could tell by her face she was thinking of her own time living on the moon. “How many people are up there back home it was just the x-men?”

“There’s about one hundred and fifty thousand people living there in New Avalon which is the name of the Lunar Enclave,” Rachel said from where she was typing. “It was the largest of the four biggest alternate universe arrivals a massive version of the Avalon space station that had been turned into a giant space ark for the surviving mutants but a battle on board between magneto and apocalypse caused it to warp to our universe,” Rachel said pausing her typing. “It crashed on the moon and the survivors who choose to stay on it instead of going to the colonies or moving down here to Counter Earth turned it into New Avalon.” 

“Exactly how many people from different Earths are on this world now?” Bloodstorm asked a hint of awe in her voice. “I assumed that most arrivals were like ours just a handful of people at most but if a large enough arrival to have one hundred fifty thousand people stay behind on it occurred then...” She trailed off.

“Don’t let the size of new Avalon mislead you, most Alternate realities arrivals have been like yours just a hand full of people only nine of them have had over a hundred individuals involved and only four of them have had over five hundred.” Rachel finally finished whatever she was doing with the screen. “The Avalon incident was the only one with such a large population the next largest barely topped ten thousand people and the two after that were just barely over five hundred.” Rachel smiled, “If you totaled up everyone who owes their existence to another Earth on this planet it would be about five hundred thousand added to the one point six billion native survivors of Counter Earth results in just a little over two billion people on this world.” She looked grim then, “unfortunately outside of the Enclaves and a few allied states the death rate far exceeds the birth rate on this planet.”

“What makes the death rate so much higher than the birth rate?” Bloodstorm asked after a moment. He was curious about that himself the Enclave seemed almost like a paradise to the idea that the rest of the planet was in such bad shape was kind of hard to take.

“The usual suspects, disease, toxic pollution, war, famine and a still sky high suicide rate,” Rachel said grimly. “It is far better than it was when the first Enclave was founded but even with the Enclaves being beyond self sufficient and sharing any excess it will take a long time to turn things around on this planet.” The screen she was looking at beeped then and she turned toward it, “Here’s that information on the number of counterparts out there, Raven for example only has one.”

“My daughter has a counterpart?” Gambit asked surprised and he noticed he shared a glance with Storm. “Is she the same age or ...” He trailed off clearly waiting for Rachel to answer.

“This only has basic details but it looks like the other Raven is an adult and lives in the Braddock Enclave in what used to be Great Brittan,” Rachel said looking at it. “The rest of you let’s see, Ororo has eight counterparts none of them here, Gambit has fourteen counterparts two of them here, Bob has twenty two, four of them here, and Hank has four only one of which lives here in the main Enclave.”

“There’s another me,” Hank asked suddenly. He felt a bit guilty as he hadn’t thought Hank was listening since he tended to day dream. “Are they still smart, can they fix me?” He felt his heart sink at that Hank still wanted to be what he was.

“She might be able to,” Rachel said after a moment. “I can arrange to ask her but she might not be able to do so.” He got the impression based on Rachel’s expression that it was a lot more complicated than it just being a female Hank who might not be able to do it. “For now you should all focus on getting settled into your new homes.” She then held up her arm and pulled up her sleeve to show a metal bracelet. “Sometime in the next day or so you’ll receive one of these it is just an id bracelet that is synced to your unique quantum signature no one else can wear it not even an exact double from another Earth that was identical to yours.” She looked over at the obviously suspicious Gambit. “You don’t have to wear it within the Enclave but you do have to wear it when you go out and come back in or travel to another Enclave since that’s how we keep intruders and exiles out.”

“Exiles?” he asked before anyone else could. “Is that what you do to rule breakers or something?” He knew it probably was but he was simplifying for Hank’s benefit because he was still listening he noticed now.

“Yes, we have an amnesty policy here no matter what you were like in your old world if you follow the rules here your welcome but harm others or break the rules in other ways and your thrown out to fend for yourself.” She sighed, “Unless the crime is murder cause in that case your knowledge of all this is erased and then your sent to Reed Richards to be sent home to face whatever is waiting for you back there.”

On that rather cheery pronouncement Rachel decided to take her leave giving them a quick good bye after throwing them their keys. He had to admit watching Hank get excited over having his own room again was kind of nice but he still wondered about that odd way Rachel had reacted when Hank asked if the other Hank a female Hank apparently could help him.


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginning   
Part Two of Three

He sat in the park watching his daughter play and he wished her mother could have been here to see this. It was the first time in who knows how many years Raven was being allowed to just be a child and not having to be hidden away because of her power. He watched as a blond haired boy with slightly feral features who had just arrived at the park approached his daughter slowly. He watched as she looked up wary at first and then smiled and asked the boy to play. He guessed she’d used her powers to find out that he was okay just like she’d been taught. “The two of you must be some of the new arrivals,” a voice said as a blonde woman set down next to him. “I’m Katherine Summers and that’s my little boy David.”

“Remy Lebeau and that’s my daughter Raven,” he said with a nod and then as an ask. “So are you married to one of the Summers brothers by chance?” He was curious because the boy was vaguely familiar looking and if he was the child of Alex or Scott it would explain it.

“No, Alex Summers was my father,” she said after a moment. “My husband took my last name because it carries less baggage than his.” He glanced back at the boy playing with his daughter. “I suppose I should go on and get the big reveals out of the way I was born human and my husband was born Jason Creed mutant son of Graydon Creed.”

“I imagine a lot of people react badly to that,” he said thinking about Graydon Creed and his friends of humanity. She nodded and didn’t say anything. “I know something of what that’s like after all I’m a vampire,” he expected a dismissive laugh but she didn’t she just stared at him. “Hank McCoy on our world invented a serum that lets me be out in daylight and eliminates my cravings but I’m still technically undead.” He waited for the yells for her child to get away from Raven but they didn’t come.

“I’ve never met a vampire before,” she said then looked back at the kids. “Looks like the kids are getting along well.” It looked like there wasn’t going to be a problem which was good since Raven deserved some friends. “Oh if your curious my mother was Janet Van Dyne the Wasp and possibly the cause of me being born human since my godfather Hank McCoy theorized that something in her own genetic modifications canceled out my x-gene, well that or what the Scarlet Witch did in our world to de-power a lot of mutants.” His confusion about her going on about this must have shown on his face because she sighed, “Sorry for the info-dump but experience has taught me that it is better to get it all out there at first to avoid awkward conversations later.”

“I can understand that, it probably helps that when you meet folks here they are from different worlds so there is even more reason to explain things,” he said thinking about the situation in their own world and the fact this woman was technically his daughter’s half sister not that he was going to tell the woman that any time soon. “Since Raven seems to really like your son I imagine we’ll see more of each other and there is something I should tell you but I’m sorry it won’t be for a while.”

“I can understand, your still getting used to how things are here,” she said and then kind of smiled. “Plus you’ll have to meet the rest of our family to make sure you think we are trustworthy.” He was glad she didn’t seem offended. “I should warn you thought one of my sister in laws is hunting for a husband so if she finds out your a widower she’ll be very forward and I doubt the vampire thing will deter her.”

He could tell she was joking but that there was a tiny hint of truth in that joke. He smiled politely and laughed but made a note that when to be wary of any single sister in laws of hers he met. He wasn’t so melodramatic as to believe he’d never have another relationship but he wasn’t ready to move on from Belladonna’s memory just yet. 

Still it would be nice to actually meet more people, especially since he intended to make a home here with his daughter. He wanted this to work out for her sake it would be nice if she could grow up here as happy and normally as possible. He looked over at his daughter playing games with the boy David he reminded himself and had to smile. Perhaps things really were looking up now.


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginning   
Part Three of Three

She glanced at the table in the meeting room while she waited for the arrival of the man who wanted to meet with her. She had been surprised to get the request since they had not been here long and now someone was already asking for her help. She suspected it had to do with her weather powers but given there were eight other versions of her on this world she was still surprised to be asked so soon. Still she would hear them out since to live here they were expected to help but she would not agree to something she disapproved of.

The door opened then and a familiar green face walked in, “Leonard Sampson you were the one that wanted to meet with me?” He looked very similar to the one form her world and that surprised her most of the doubles she’d met since coming here looked slightly different.

“You recognize me, that’s unusual most of my counterparts on other worlds aren’t fully green,” he said with a bit of a laugh.” He shook his head then, “But that’s not important, I need to ask you a question does radiation hurt you?” It was an odd question. “I mean since your a vampire could you survive in a toxic irradiated Environment?”

“As far as I know though some forms of ultraviolet radiation can be painful or even kill most of my kind,” she said wondering what this was about. “Why do you ask?” She was not going to mention that Hank’s serum had made her immune to uv rays as well as sun light.

“I should start at the beginning,” he said and punched up a display on the screen in the meeting room. “During the troubles this world had before we came here the Continental US was split by a disaster that heavily irradiated all of Nevada and much of the surrounding areas.” She watched as the area on the map was shaded red. “It’s one reason that theocracy managed to get such a foot hold on the West Coast getting into or out it means crossing the low radiation zones while avoiding the kill you instantly central areas.” She wondered why he was telling her about this, “Anyway the radiation was constantly spreading so we built Enclave Eight also known as Gamma town there.”

She was surprised to hear they built an Enclave there, “you built an Enclave in that death trap?” It was surprising that one of the fifteen Enclave’s on this world would be built in such a dangerous place. An X appeared on the most irridated section of the map and she was even more shocked.

“Yes, it is the smallest population wise mostly made up of Gamma mutates and others who are completely immune to radiation,” Sampson said shaking his head. “The purpose of it is to give some of the more unstable Hulks we’ve had arrive a nice quiet place to reside and to clean up the radiation and we are making good progress in fifty years or so it’ll be totally clean.” He sighed, “But we’ve got a problem, rain is virtually non existent so we’ve been using moisture collection equipment to provide water and well it’s breaking down needs a complete over haul.” He looked at her, “no other Storm can come fill in supplying water for us while we work on the equipment and moving our population while the work is going on will be very hard to do without endangering others.” He looked at her then, “But then I heard about a new arrival a Vampiric Storm and I was curious if you could survive the radiation and would be willing to come.” 

She wasn’t sure she wanted to get involved but at the same time she was willing to listen to what he had to say. “When would I need to make up my mind by?” She decided to ask that question first. If there was not enough time for her to make sure this situation was trustworthy and make sure she would survive she wasn’t even going to consider it.

“We have to do the maintenance at least within ninety days or so and we’d need at least a month to move our population if we have to so we’d need an answer from you within sixty days,” he said clearly understanding her reluctance. “I am not asking you to commit now but to simply think about it.” He looked at her, “Even if you agree I’d want to do some trial exposures to make sure you aren’t in danger.” That improved her opinion of this Sampson.

“I will consider it,” she said and she meant it. She would be willing to help if it proves to be completely safe and if things worked out with Hank. She knew Bobby and Hank had a meeting next week with Hank’s counterpart about possible restoring his intelligence and she needed to know how that was going to go. She’d feel better agreeing to this if she could talk to the intelligent version of their Hank still it would be a good use of her vampiric nature to use her powers in places the other versions of her could not go.

The End.


End file.
